To Love or To Detest
by Red Rose Cat
Summary: Four girls enter a strange world that they never thought would be possible. Gaara/OC, Sasuke/OC, Kiba/OC, Itachi/OC
1. Biography

Biography

One best friend's name is Jessica Madison. She is fourteen years old. Look: Jessica has long straight blond hair. She wears aqua and light purple a lot. Jessica loves Sasuke from the show Naruto.

Personality: Jessica loves all animals and any kind of books. Peace loving, random, and her favorite saying is 'you swear in front of me, you die'.

Sister's name is Becka Malholler. She is fourteen years old. (Identical twin of Evany Malholler.) Look: Becka has short brown hair with red streaks. She wears the colors red and black. Becka loves Gaara from the show Naruto.

Personality: Becka despises bullies and short tempered people. Random, crazy, and her favorite saying is 'if you mess with my friends and my family, you die in a second'.

Your name is Evany Malholler. She is fourteen years old. (Identical twin of Becka Malholler.) Look: You have long wavy brown hair. She wears the colors sky blue and magenta. Evany loves Itachi from the show Naruto.

Personality: You are calm and a deep thinker. Trustworthy, good-hearted, and her favorite saying is 'be nice when ever possible, but if needed be mean and kick butt.'

Another friend's name is Tina Herelan. She is fourteen years old. Look: Tina has short wavy light brown hair. She wears the colors yellow and green. Tina love Kiba from the show Naruto.

Personality: Dirty minded and very random. Very crazy, never trusts certain boys, and her favorite saying is 'if you mess with me, I will mess with you'.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Your P.O.V.)

You, your sister, and your two best friends are running through a forest to get to Jessica's cabin. When all of a sudden, all four of you stop. A tree with a hole in it looks as if it had something very shinny inside. So all of you went to investigate. Tina reaches to grab it when she started to get sucked into it. You grabbed on to her with a shriek. Then Jessica grabs on to you and finally Becka grabs on to her. Without success, you all get sucked into it.

After being in the vortex, you guys were finally released from it's grasps. Exhausted, you girls moved as far from the tree as possible before you girls fell asleep to make sure that the vortex didn't suck you girls back in.

(Next Day)

When you girls woke up, you looked around at your surroundings.

Jessica said, "This isn't the same forest that's near my cabin, but it looks so familiar to me at the same time. Where did I see this forest before?"

You say, "You're right Jessica. This does look very familiar."

Becka says, "You guys! I know where we saw this forest."

Tina asks, "Where?"

Becka says, "From N-n-n-n-n-n..."

Tina says, "Nebraska.?."

Becka says, "No. From the show Naruto."

Everyone yells, "What!?!?!?"

Becka says, "Yeah."

You say, "We better get to the village, get a job, a house, food, and clothes before it gets dark here then."

You girls were able to get these things after working extremely hard. Surprisingly, you girls fit perfectly in the ninga world. It was as if you girls were meant for this world.

(Fast Forward 2 yrs.)

You, Becka, Tina, and Jessica have been very happy. You girls' chakra had gotten very strong. Tina's best chakra ability is illusions. Becka's best chakra ability is control over darkness and shadows. Jessica's best chakra ability is control over creators, except humans, and the ability to make them appear out of no where. Your best chakra ability is control over water and the ability to heal any one you chose with it.

One day, Becka got into a fight with a guy named Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. She was put into the medical nin. Tina went up to Kiba and punched him in the eye.

Kiba asked, "What was that for?"

"It's for hurting my friend, you idiot" said Tina.

"She deserved it. After hurting Akamaur here" said Kiba.

You say, "Wrong. Becka would never hurt an animal. Because 1) Jessica would killer and 2) she loves dogs. Plus she is my twin, I know my sister."

Jessica walked up to Akamaru and said, "He got hurt by someone alright, but not Becka. This isn't her handy work. If need be to kill a dog, she does it quick and painlessly. Evany can you heal Akamaru so we can find the real cooperate of this crime, please?"

You walked over to Akamaru and took some water out of your water sac. With the water, you made it spread over Akamaru's wounds and in an instant, the wounds were healed. Everyone stared at you.

Kiba says, "Wow, your really good. Now I get it! Becka was bringing Akamaru to you so he could get healed. Then she was going to bring Akamaru to me. I am so dead when she wakes up."

Jessica said, "Well no ding dong duh."

You said, "Don't worry too much. Even after I heal her, she has to regain her strength by herself. Oh and just to let you know, even when she does wake up, it would be wise to stay in the village. Because if she has to go hunt you down, she will get very close to killing you. Also, it is so I can heal you, alright Kiba? The rest of you shouldn't try and help him or you might end up like something close to Kiba when she is done."

Hinata asks, "If that is true. Then why did she get hurt like she did in the first place?"

You say, "Because Becka wasn't expecting it, and she was more concerned about Akamaru's health than her own. No Kiba, Becka doesn't like you. She likes someone else. The reason she maybe did it is because she knows someone that does."

Jessica says, "Okay. Akamaru show the way to the dead, idiot man that hurt you."

Akamaru showed the way and you guys were able to get pay back on the person.

After a while, Becka got better. As you said it, She kicked Kiba's sorry butt ox. Becka yelled, "If you ever hit me again, you are going to die. You got that, Kiba?!?"

Kiba said in a shaky voice, "Got it."

You went over to Kiba and in an instant he was all healed up. Hinata asked shyly, "Would you girls like to come with us to a tournament. We're in it, but we can invite four people to come along and watch the whole tournament for free."

Kiba says, "Yeah and you girls can beat up any one. If they try to do something to you."

You say, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

Becka says, "good chance to see some good fights."

Jessica says, "Great chance to meet new people and learn some new tactics."

Tina says, "We will most likely see some hot guys fighting."

Jessica says, "Tina that was so random."

Tina says, "You know that you all were thinking that too."

You say to Hinata, "We would love to go as your guys' guests for the tournament. What time and where shall we meet?"

Kiba says, "Right here at noon tomorrow. Alright?"

You, Jessica, Becka, and Tina say together, "Alright."

You girls go back to the house, you girls live together, and packed some clothes and other things for tomorrow, but you girls packed light. After eating an early dinner and cleaning the house. You all went to bed.

When you woke up, you started to make breakfast for everyone. Once you were done, Jessica, Tina, and Becka came out and started to eat. Then Becka, Jessica, and Tina washed the dirty dishes, while you got ready for the day. Shortly after, Jessica, Tina, and Becka joined you. When you girls where done getting ready you girls went to meet Kiba's group and were on your guys way to the tournament.

Once you guys got there, you checked into your hotel to get to your rooms, and went to your rooms to drop off your things. You girls' room was next to Kiba's group's room, Naruto's groups' room, Gaara's group's room and someone you didn't know group's room.

You girls went into your room and found out that it was huge. You, Becka, Tina, and Jessica had your own rooms and bathrooms with in the one hotel room, same with everyone else. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Tina yells, "Who is it and if you are a dumb idiot pervert get the heck out of here!"

"Who the heck are you calling a pervert!?!" yells the person who knocked.

Tins yells back, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a certain person who owns a brown and white dog named Akamaru!"

Jessica says, "Be nice, Tina." then Jessica starts making a kissy face. Tina starts to hit her playfully.

Becka says, "You know you want too."

Tina shouts, "Shut up!"

You went to the door and open it to let Kiba's and Naruto's group in. Jessica looked at Sasuke then looked away. Naruto asks, "Why didn't you girls enter in the tournament?"

Before any of you could answer, Sasuke says, "Because they are weaklings."

Jessica yells, "Keep your mouth shut plus real men wear pink."

Everyone just stares at Jessica when Sasuke asks, "What's up with her?"

You say, "Jessica likes to be random at times in order to keep things interesting. The reason why we didn't enter in the tournament is because we rather have all of us in it than leaving one out of all the fun."

Sakura says, "That sounds very reasonable."

Becka says, "Well that's because, we promised each other when we were little that we all would do certain things together or else not at all."

Hinata says, "That's very sweet and cool of you girls to do that for each other."

Sasuke says, "You should have entered any way, so we could see who is the strongest."

Jessica says, "Make one more sound and I'll sit on you in front of everyone."

Sasuke says, "Hm."

In an instant, Jessica was sitting on Sasuke's lap, who was sitting on the couch, and she was hugging him so he couldn't get her off of his lap. Jessica says, "Now, either you stop pushing me and let me get off after a while or I will sit on your lap every time I see you sitting down. Which by the way, includes during the tournament."

Sasuke gives Jessica an evil glare but stopped trying to get her off because of his reaction Jessica stopped hugging him. Sakura was shocked at what happened then gave Jessica a ticked off look. Jessica just ignored her. Tina asked, "So, what should we do?"

Becka answers, "Let's play truth or dare."

Hinata asked, "How do you play?"

Becka says, "One person asks you truth or dare. Then you chose one of the two. Then you have to do that one. If you pick truth, then you have to answer a question given truthfully no matter what the question asked by that person. If you chose dare then you have to do whatever it is that the person says."

Sakura says, "That sounds like fun."

Becka says, "Yeah, but you can only skip two truth or dares of your chose. After that you have to do them every time."

Naruto says, "A challenge let's do it."

Everyone said, "Okay."

"Okay, Evany. You start us off," said Jessica.

You say, "Alright. I pick Kiba. Truth or dare?"

Kiba said, "Dare."

You say, "I dare you to kiss Tina on the lips until I say stop."

Kiba went up to Tina and started to kiss her on the lips. Finally after twenty seconds, you say, "Okay you can stop kissing her, Kiba."

Kiba stopped kissing Tina, but he sat near her. Kiba says, "Okay, Naruto. Truth or dare?"

Naruto says, "Dare."

Kiba says, "I dare you to lick one of Sakura's cheeks."

Naruto does it. Then he says, "Becka. Truth or dare?"

Becka says, "Dare me."

Naruto says, "I dare you to knock on Gaara's group's door, next door to the right, introduce yourself, and ask them their names."

Becka goes knocks on their door and introduced herself to them. They let her into their room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Becka's P.O.V.)

You went into their room and were introduced to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. You went up to Gaara and asked, "What's up?"

He looked at you with a 'what are you looking at' face and said, "Nothing much."

Temari asked, "Aren't you scared?"

You said, "No, I am very interested. I only get scared if I am attacked. Plus, there is no real reason to be scared of Gaara even if he has a demon inside him." With that said, you went up to Gaara kissed him on the cheek and left the room to go back to your room. Gaara, his brother and sister stared at the closed door in shock.

(Your P.O.V.)

When Becka came back into the room she had a hug smile on her face. You say, "Okay, no one ask her what happened because she won't tell us unless she wants too. Alright?"

Everyone said, "Oh, okay."

Becka says, "Truth or dare, Sakura."

Sakura says, "Truth."

Becka says, "If you could kiss Naruto or Itachi, who would it be?"

Sakura says, "I would never choice Itachi, so I choice Naruto. Okay, truth or dare, Tina."

Tina says, "I choice dare and make it really good and interesting."

Sakura says, "Okay. I dare you to sit in Kiba's lap while very fifteen minutes you have to rub your head underneath his chin until this game is over."

Tina goes ahead and starts doing the dare. She then says, "To bad Itachi isn't here, I know a perfect dare for him."

Someone says, "Oh, what would that be."

All of a sudden, Itachi walked out of your room. Everyone was shocked to see him but quickly got into defence position. Itachi says, "Calm down, I'm here to have a little fun. Now girl, what would be your so called perfect dare?"

Tina says, "One, my name is Tina. Two, I dare you to kiss my friend, Evany, in the blue and pink outfit for one minute.

Suddenly, Itachi was in front of you. He grabbed your head, lend in, and kissed you. After a minute you tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let you go. So finally, you were able to slip away. Quickly, you move to the other side of the room. Itachi started to move towards you, but Sasuke went in between you two. Sasuke says, "You have over stayed your welcome, brother."

Itachi says, "Ooh, but I need to get to know a certain girl and what she is able to do."

With that said Sasuke attacks Itachi, while you run into your room to find that Itachi had gone through your things. When you left your room, you found Itachi holding Sasuke against the wall. You quickly grabbed an apple and through it at Itachi's head. He caught it with his free hand. You said, "If you're so interested in learning about me, you'll have to catch me."

As you said this, you ran out of the room, into the hallway, and out the nearest window. You landed gracefully and ran into the forest to where there was a clearing.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You watched as Sasuke and Itachi start to fight. Kiba, Naruto, and Becka try to help Sasuke but only get knocked away. Kiba falls on top of Tina, Naruto falls on top of Sakura, and Becka falls on Shino (bug boy). Then Itachi held Sasuke up against the wall. You see Evany come out and through a precious apple at Itachi's head which he caught. Evany says, "If your interested in learning about me, you'll have to catch me."

With that, Evany runs out the door. Itachi followed shortly after throwing Sasuke at you. You caught him and ask, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke says, after getting off of you, "I'm fine. We better follow them before Itachi gets Evany."

You, Sasuke, Naruto, Becka , Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Tina quickly got up and went into the forest. You guys heard some banging noise. So you all decided to follow it. When you guys came to the clearing, you saw Itachi attacking Evany, who only dogged the blow. Evany moved from side to side, up and down without difficulty or stopping. Itachi says, "Time to end this."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Your P.O.V.)

Suddenly, you and Itachi get hit by someone, and you two go flying. You both landed on your feet easily. When you looked for the person who hit you two, a huge guy walked out of the forest and said, "I'm Calder. Since you two are about equal, I shall kill you both."

You asked, "Truce until he is taken care of?"

Itachi answered, "Truce."

You ran at Calder and cut him on both sides of his face with your kunai. Then he made you go flying into a tree. Itachi started to attack Kalder. Itachi cut Calder a few times and Calder cut him a couple times. Calder used his chakra to freeze Itachi in his tracks. Calder was about to kill Itahci, when you jumped on to Calder's back and put your hands over the cuts you gave him. Suddenly, he froze and started to look deathly pale. Finally, he fell to the ground. You got of of Calder's back and went up to Itachi. You took some water out of your water sac, and spread it over Itachi's wounds to heal him. You say, "This is for making Calder go after you, while I recovered a little bit."

Itachi says, "I don't do this often but since you didn't let Calder kill me, I'll leave you alone for a little while. So, until we meet again." After that said, Itachi walked away from them and the hotel. You say before Itachi disappears, "You know our truce ends as soon as you attack my friends, family, and myself."

You barely hear Itachi say, "I know, my dear."

You looked where Itachi disappeared in confusion. Jessica comes running up to you and lifts you up. You say, "Okay Jessica, I know you're happy but put me down. My back hurts, plus I need a nice long relaxing bath."

Becka says, "Go ahead."

You say, "You know that the Truth or Dare game is over."

Jessica says,"Yeah, why?"

You say, "It's because, Kiba has his arms around Tina."

Becka and Jessica yell, "Kiba and Tina sitting inn a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage 1-2-3-4-5-6-..."

Before they could get to seven Tina lounged at them. Becka and Jessica run into the forest laughing their heads off. Naruto says, "Let's follow them."

You say, "You guys go ahead. I'm going back to my room to clean up Itachi's mess and to take a bath. So, I'll be seeing you guys later."

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Shino say, "Yeah, see you later."

(Tina's P.O.V.)

You are chasing after Jessica and Becka because you really want to hit them, but they had a head start. So you made an illusion that they would run into a wall if they didn't turn to the right. They turn to the right and suddenly they ran into something and fell down. You stopped using your illusion, went up to them, and hit them across their heads. If Becka and Jessica would have kept on running straight, they wouldn't have hit anything but they didn't and hit the wall that you hid with your illusion. You say, "That's what you get for making fun of me."

Sasuke says, "Finally someone has hit that moron (Jessica)."

Jessica instantly got on to her feet and said, "Say it to my face tough jerk and see what happens."

Becka quickly goes over to Sakura, picks her up, and leaves to get as far as possible before Jessica could start fighting with Sasuke. Sasuke goes up to Jessica and says, "You are a moron."

Before he could move, Jessica pounces on Sasuke to pin him to the ground. Then they both start roll on the ground trying to pin the other down. Jest when Sasuke thinks he was going to win, Jessica twists over, sits on Sasuke's back, raps her legs around Sasuke's legs so he couldn't use them, and grabs his arms so he could use them either. Sasuke tries to get out of Jessica's grip but to no prevail. Sasuke says, "Get off of me."

Jessica says with a hug grin on her face, "Not until you take back what you called me and submit to me. Other wise, we'll be stuck here for along time, and you will miss your first match against whatever team. So, what's it going to be, Sasuke."

Sasuke says, "Fine, I'm sorry, but I will never submit. You of all people should know that."

Jessica says, "That's alright. All I really wanted was for you to say that you are sorry. I know you would never submit yourself to anyone no matter what the cost."  
Jessica gets off of Sasuke and they both get up. Sasuke tries to kick Jessica in the butt, but fails for suddenly Jessica was gone.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You quickly run behind Sasuke with your blinding speed that no one could see you. The one thing you are able to do is that in order to be able to handle and keep up with the creatures you control, you have to run faster if than them if you want them to have respect for you at least the predators. So with your speed, you ended up behind Sasuke and gave him a huge from behind and say, "Now be nice, I didn't hurt you. So why do you insist of hitting me when you know you can't catch me."

With that you ran to the hotel with Sasuke behind you. Following Sasuke was Becka, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Tina, Hinata, and Shino. Of course, Akamaru was with Kiba the whole time. So, you all are running into the hotel and up the elevator. Sasuke was so determine to get you, he ran into the elevator door with a thud. Once you got to your floor, you started to sprint to your door when you heard foot steps. You went over to the stairs door and fused the door shut. Then you sprinted the rest of the way to your room and banged on the door.

(Your P.O.V.)

When you got back to your room, you cleaned up Itachi's mess. Once you got done, you found a necklace. It was a red with white clouds on it ribbon and a bell in the middle. You picked it up and put it in your jewelry case. After that was done, you grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and took along hot bath. You read for a little bit, then you washed your hair and body. You got out, dried off, and got dressed. Suddenly, you heard banging on the front door. You quickly opened the door, Jessica quickly comes into the room, and she slams the door shut.

You ask, "What's going on, Jessica?"

Jessica says, "Lock the door, and don't let anyone come in. Help me!!"

(Becka's P.O.V.)

You say, "We'll you guys later. Oh, Sakura why don't you climb through your bedroom window to surprise Sasuke."

Sakura said alright and went to do what you had suggested. Naruto asks, "Why did you tell her to do that?"

You say, " Because she was going to help Sasuke out, she might have killed Jessica for playing rough. When all Jessica is doing is having a little fun. Plus, Sasuke will notice Sakura when he walks into the room."

Once you got to your floor, you found Sasuke pounding on your door with a bloody nose yelling, "Open this door!!"

On the other side of the door you guys hear Evany shouting back, "Not until I'm done getting dressed and doing a few other things!"

Sasuke yells, "There is no way that it could take you five minutes to get dressed, now open up this door before that moron sneaks out!"

Jessica yells, "Quit calling me a moron you, dump bass! I'm trying to help Evany finish the things that need to get done before tonight. So, shut your mouth and wait! Oh and by the way, Tina and Becka are twins by randomness!"

You and Tina just break out laughing. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino just stared at you two, while Sasuke yells, "That doesn't make sense! Plus, randomness isn't a word."

Jessica yells even louder, "It is in my book."

Then you and she yelled together, "You can even ask them!"

You say, "It's because out of no where we will do or say something that's not of the subject. Plus, we do it a little more often than those two will ever do."

Tina says, "Becka knows monkey fu."

You say, "Bock. Bock. Brock!"

Evany yells, "We told you so!"

Sasuke yells, "Open up this door, now!"

Jessica yells back, "Why don't you go to your room mister and wait until Evany or someone gets you. So then, you can come in because Evany and I won't be able to get our surprise done in time with you nagging on us to open the door!"

Sasuke said, "hn." before he went to his room.

You say, "Since those two won't let anyone in, would you guys mind if we go to one of your guys' room."

Kiba says, "You girls can come to our room."

So you guys went into Kiba's team's room.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

"Finally that idiot bass left," you said.

Evany asks, "Tell me again. Why are we making dinner for us girls, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto?"

You say, "Because they are our friends, we should do something nice for them. Besides it will give Sasuke sometime to cool down that hot temper of his."

Evany asks, "Why am I helping you make this dinner?"

You say, "One, you are really really nice and two, you're better than me."

Evany blushes and says, "You can cook just as well."

You say, "No, I'm a little slower, and I need to get this food done as soon as possible. It's much faster when two people work on a dinner for eleven people than one person by themselves. So please help me!"

Evany shook her head smiling and started to work a little faster but still careful on preparing the dinner. Once everything was ready for the dinner, you knocked on Sasuke's door really loud and shouted, "Okay Mister. Dump Bass, if you want to see the surprise, you guys better get into our room!"

You went back into your room followed by Naruto, Becka, Tina, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino. Naruto asks, "what's that wonderful smell?"

You said, "It's the surprise that Evany and I were trying to do. We both worked really hard on it."

Sasuke asks, "You sure that it is addable?"

You yell, "Evany and I tried a little to make sure it is good. So either you be nice and eat the food we made or you can go and eat some dirt!"

Sasuke sat down in his a signed set and same thing with everyone else. You went back into the kitchen to bring some food out with Evany. You hit Naruto's greedy hand with a wooden spoon and said, "Wait."

Once everything was set on the table you and Evany sat down. Evany said, "Okay everyone,you can dig in."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Your P.O.V.)

Everyone started to eat. Kiba gave some food to Akamaru. When the food was all gone, Naruto said, "That was delouse." Everyone agreed with him.

You say, "I home everyone is still a little hungry, because I made my famous chocolate cake with chocolate frosting."

Everyone said, "Yes."

You gave everyone a slice of cake and a doggy treat for Akamaru. By the time everyone was done, they were full. Sakura said, "Evany, that was the best cake I have ever tasted."

You say while blushing, "I couldn't have done it without Jessica's help."

Jessica says, "Quit being modest you made it."

You say, "I wouldn't have if you hadn't suggested it. Plus, it was you who made the doggy treat for Akamaru." Jessica blushed a little when Akamaru went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke says, "Okay, we better go to bed or we won't be ready for tomorrow."

Everyone agreed, got up, and went to their rooms. You, Jessica, Tina, and Beck cleaned up the mess, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

(Next Day)

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You girls go up, ate breakfast, and got ready for the you girls went to the tournament and sat in your sets. You said, "Dang, the big Meany isn't fighting to day."

"Why would you care if I'm fighting?" someone asks.

You say to Sasuke, "Cause, I want to see if you will get your butt kicked, finally."

Sasuke says, "I would watch what you say moron before you get your butt kicked."

You turns to look at Sasuke and say, "One, my name is Jessica you dump bass. Two, I didn't get out run and out get out smarted by the opposite sex. Three, I can easily take you one." As you said the three numbers you held you each finger to count them out.

Sasuke was just about to say something when Becka says, "Quit fighting you two love birds. The tournament is about to start."

You and Sasuke look at Becka with a glare that could kill but watched the tournament in silents. It was Gaara's team vs. Lee's team. Temari won her match against Tenten, and Kankuro won his fight against Neji. So, Gaara didn't have to fight against Lee since it was two against zero. When you looked around at the end of the tournament, you couldn't find Becka anywhere.

(Becka's P.O.V.)

You went and caught up with Gaara's team and said, "You guys did a good job kicking their sorry butts."

Temari said, "Thanks. When do you fight, Becka... is it?"

Becka said, "Yeah, I'm not fighting because I can't fight without Jessica, Tina, and my sister, Evany. It's no fun without them." Changing the subject you say, "To bad you didn't get to fight, Gaara."

Gaara looked at you in a strange way and asked, "Why do you care?"

You say, "Because I can, and I would like to be your guys' friend."

Gaara asked, "Why should we be your friend?"

You say, "Because I think you guys are okay, and I don't care if you guys do anything, but if it is to me or someone I know and like the I'll kick your butts."

Temari says, "I like you, Becka. Come on you two, this way I have a girl to hang out with."

Kankuro asked, "Why should we care if you have a girl friend to hang out with?"

Temari said, "Cause then I don't have to bore you guys about girlly things any more."

Gaara said, "Fine, you may become friends with these two."

You ask, "Why can't I be friends with you?"

Gaara stayed quiet, while Temari asked, "Why don't you come over tonight and spend the night?"

You said, "Alright. Do you want me to come over before or after the party?"

Temari said, "After the party."

You said, "Okay, see you tonight."

You went back to Evany, Jessica, Tina, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Akamaru, Kiba, and Shino. When you found them, Jessica and Sasuke were at it once again.

(Tina's P.O.V.)

You just realized that Becka isn't with your group any more and you ask, "Where's Becka?"

Sasuke says, "You just realized she is gone. She has been gone for ten minutes, you dump idiot."

Jessica yells, "You can't call her that!"

Sasuke yells back, "To bad, I just did!"

In a blink of an eye, Jessica jumped on top of Sasuke and said, "Call me what you want and get minimums damage. But if you call my Friends names, you are going down mister."

So Jessica and Sasuke are rolling around on the ground trying to pin each other. Finally, someone says, "You two should get married that way we don't have to see it. Plus, I think you two would make such a cute couple."

Jessica and Sasuke shout, "Are you nuts!"

Becka says, "No, I just thought,since you two can't leave each other alone, maybe you two would be better off going out."

You looked at Sasuke, and he looked at you. Then you both went after Becka. Becka was doing a good job at blocking and dodging you two, until you used your speed to make Sasuke go flying past her. He slammed his arm into her stomach. She went down for the count. Jessica says, "That is what you get."

Sasuke nodded his head in an agreement. You say, "That was so cool. You two should work together more often. That way those who get you two made will go down hard, fast, and not get back up very easily."

You gave a wink at Naruto and he said, "Yeah then you two could even be able to take down Itachi."

Jessica says while taking out he huge fan, Mr. Tree, "Don't make me hurt you because if I have to I most certainly will."

You stay quite, but Naruto says, "Why should we be afraid of you? You can't hurt us."

Jessica made Naruto go flying into the wall behind him, and she says, "Wish to say that once more?"

Sakura goes up to Naruto and helps him up. She says, "I'll bring him to our room, so he can get some rest and maybe to get him to think before he speaks or does something next time." With that Sakura left with a knocked out Naruto.

(Jessic's P.O.V.)

You says, "Now where were we. Oh yeah, you (Sasuke) can't call my friends names you, dump bass."

Saukse says, "You'll have to do better than that."

You say, "Look at my face not my chest you pervert."

Sasuke says, "Why would I look at you?"

You say, "So you admit it."

Sasuke asks, "I admit what?"

You say, "That you are gay."

Sasuke lunges at you, but you run away with Sauske following. Everyone new that you could easily out run Sasuke, which only made him even more angry and making him run even faster. You laughed at him making him run even faster.

(Your P.O.V.)

You watch Jessica and Sasuke disappear in a cloud of dust. You looked at the others and said, "I'm going to go back to our room to prepare dinner. Al right?"

Tina and Becka say, "Okay."

Hinata asked, "Do you mind if I help?"

You say, "Okay. Becka. Tina. Don't forget there is a party tonight, so I'll get your out fits out and have them ready for you, alright?"

They say, "Okay, see you later."

Becka says, "Oh by the way, I'm spending the night at a new friends room tonight."

You say, "Okay."

With that you and Hinata went back to your room to prepare for that night and for dinner.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You are running in front of Sasuke and laughing at him for not being able to catch up with you. You looked behind you, only to find out that you did not see Sasuke anywhere. When you looked ahead of you again, you saw him with a smirk on his face. He wraps his arms around you before you could run into another direction. You try to break free but to no avail. You say, "Let go of me."

Sasuke says, "Not until you take back about me being gay comment."

You try to think of away to break free without having to take back what you said. Then you got an idea to make him let go. You grin and say, "Let go of me or you are going to regret it."

Sasuke says, "Not until you take it back."

With that said, you lend forward and kissed him on the lips. He froze, and when he did, you were gone. You didn't see if he was following, because you just kept on running until you got into your room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Your P.O.V.)

Suddenly, Jessica bursts through the door. Her face was as red as fire truck from being embarrassed about something that had happened. Jessica says, "Yellow Vixen."

You open your dresser drawer and Jessica uses her chakra to fit inside of it. You go back into the kitchen and Hinata asks, "What is yellow vixen?"

You say, "You'll more than likely find out in just a little bit, Hinata."

Suddenly, you two hear someone running up to the door and started to bang on it. You say, "Who is it?"

Sasuke says, "Let me in."

You ask, "Why?"

He says, "Because I need to get pay back on a certain moron (Jessica) for something she did to me."

Hinata asks, "What did she do?" You two hear some mumbling on the other side of the door.

You said, "Sorry, we didn't hear that."

Sasuke says, "She kissed me on the lips."

You and Hinata looked at each other the laughed. After a while, you ask, "What did you do t make her do that?"

Sasuke says, "That is none of your damn business."

Jessica yells, "You should swear in front of ladies, dump bass."

"I know she is in there," Saskue yells. "So, let me in!"

You say, "In order to enter you must tell me where she is hiding or else you can't enter, but you can be very very close to where she is, and you can only guest three times."

Sasuke says, "Just open up this door."

You say, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. By the way, you better not ruin Jessica in her new dress that I helped her choice. Because if you do, you will regret it. You go that?"

Sasuke says, "Fine, I swear that by one day I will take down Itachi that I shall not ruin the dress. Now please, let me in so I can get her now."

You went out by Sasuke and said, "I can't let you do that because Becka needs to do something with Jessica and Jessica has to be willing to do it."

Sasuke asks, "What would that be?"

You whispered something into Sasuke's ear and quickly went back into the room. Sasuke gives a big evil smirk, and says, "Just let me in so I can get her now instead of later."

You say, "Sorry but she needs to get ready for the dance. Tina and Becka should be here soon to do the same. You (Sasuke) should do the same. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself."

Sasuke said, "Hn." and left to get ready.

You say, "Okay. Jessica, you can come out, eat, and get ready."

Jessica asks, "Why should we start getting ready?"

You say, "Because then none of us have to rush to get ready for the dance. Hinata would you like to stay for dinner?"

Hinata said, "Sure."

You, Jessica, and Hinata started to ear dinner and then got ready for the dance.

(Tina's P.O.V.)

Evany and Hinata was heading towards the hotel when Kiba asks, "So what should we do?"

Becka says, "Let's play some kind of game."

You say, "Let's play tackle tag."

Everyone says, "Alright."

Naruto asks, "How are we going to find out who is it?"

You start walking away a bit and say, "I think the person who carries a perro should be it."

Kiba says, "That sounds good to me. What does perro mean?"

You say, "Oh, it just means dog."

Kiba says, "Oh, okay. Hay, wait a minute."

Kiba runs after you, so he could make you it. Finally, he gets you and you go after someone else. This game continues for some time. When you realize the time, you and the others went to your separate rooms, ate something quick, and got ready for the dance.

You were really happy for the dance because you got to do Jessica, Beck, and Evany's hair.

(Beck's P.O.V.)

Tina and yourself came into the room to eat then quickly change. Tina did Jessica and Evany's hair before yours. Then you knocked on Jessica's door and asked, "Can I help you?"

Jessica says, "Sure come on in."

You say, "Jessica, from what I hared Sasuke is going to try to get you in some way without ruining the dress."

Jessica says, "I know. Maybe I could avoid him the whole time.." She looked at you then she said, "Okay, I can't do that so what should I do?"

You say, "I could give you a make over, so he doesn't recognize you at the dance."

Jessica says after a little bit of thinking, "Alright, but not too much make up or hair spray."

You put a little eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss on Jessica. After that you put Jessica's hair in a bun/ponytail. You had your own hair down flat and the same make up only different colors as Jessica.

Jessica had on a long skirt with capers under neath and a long sleeve but with a low cut v with white sparkly shirt on. Evany had a skirt with a little slit on one side and a sleeveless shirt with a sparkly red rose on it. You had a nice black pants on and a long sleeve shirt on with one sleeve gone with flames on it. Tina had a sparkly black dress with one spaghetti strap sleeve.

When you girls were ready, you girls went to the ballroom in the hotel. Jessica saw Sasuke and decided to try and scare him. You went to talk to Temari, while Evany and Tina went off to hang out with Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You were sneaking up behind Sasuke when he turned around and wrapped his arms around you . You say, "Let go of me."

Sasuke says, "Not until I get to dance one slow and one fast song with you. The songs have to be from beginning to end."

So when the next two songs come up, they are both one slow and one fast songs, you dance with each other. After the songs were over, Sasuke let's you go. You asked, "How the heck did you know it was me?"

Sasuke says, "Easy, your the only girl brave enough and different enough to do it, you moron."

You say, "Unless you want to get embarrassed again, I suggest you take that back Mister Grumpypants."

Sasuke says, "Only if you take back calling me gay."

You and Sasuke said fine together. Then he and you went back to join the others again. Naruto says, "Look, the love birds are back."

You and Sasuke look at each other, while you say, "Just this once."

You both attacked Naruto. Sasuke hit him in the stomach, while you hit him in the head with Mr. Tree. Naruto says, "Fine, I take it back. But Becka and Tina have the right idea. You two would make a great couple."

Sakura looked at Naruto surprised because he never takes back what he says. Sakura thinks *I guess there is something working in that brain of his, but then again he does use it when he is helping, protecting, or fighting someone most of the time any way. But he is sweet when he wants to. Naruto is a lot nicer to me than Sasuke. Hold it!! Am I starting to have feelings towards Naruto?!?!*

Becka asks, "What's that pretty necklace that you have on, Evany. And, where did you get it?"

Evany says, "I found it. I was hoping who ever lost it would be here and ask me if I found it but it appears that person doesn't notice or doesn't really care."

(Becka's P.O.V.)

You walked over to Temari and say, "You look nice."

Temari says, "Thank you, so do you."

Kankuro says, "So where is your bag, I thought you were going to spend the night?"

You say, "It's already in your sister's room. I brought it over earlier. Where is Gaara?"

Temari says, "He said he would come down later."

You say, "Okay then, I'll see you guys later then. I better find out why Jessica and Sasuke were beating up Naruto without me."

You walked over and joined Sakura, Evany, Tina, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jessica.

You then asked about Evany's necklace.

(Tina's P.O.V.)

Suddenly, you had an idea. You went up to Jessica and Becka. You whispered in their ears, "We should get Evany to dance with us to some kind of fast song."

Becka asked, "How are we going to do that?"

You say, "She may if someone first dances with her and encourages her to dance with us next."

Jessica says, "That's crazy enough to work, but the question is who is going to dance with her?"

You look around the room, and you saw a guy that looked nice but for some odd reason he had his face covered. You say, "I may have found him be right back."

You went over by the guy and say, "Hi. I'm Tina. What's your name?"

The guy says, "I'm Moru. Why do you ask?"

You ask, "Could you do me and my two friends a favor, please."

Moru says, "It depends on what it is and the price for doing it."

You say, "The favor is to dance with the girl over there with the sparkly rose sleeveless shirt on, while encouraging her to dance with my two friends and me on stage. The price is whatever you want."

Moru says, "Alright, I'll do it just remember that the price is whatever I want."

You watch as Moru walks over to Evany and taps on her shoulder."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Your P.O.V.)

You were talking to Sakura and Hinata when you felt someone tapping your shoulder. You turn around and saw a guy standing there. He said, "Hello. My name is Moru, and I was hoping that I could have the honor by dancing with a beautiful girl like yourself."

You blush and say, "Ah, okay."

You and Moru walked on to the dance floor, and Moru asked you, "May I ask what the beautiful maiden's name is?"

You say, "My name is Evany."

Moru says, " That's a wonderful name for you."

That made you blush even more. You ask, "Why would a gentleman like yourself be interested in a girl like me?"

Moru said, "Because to me, you seem different more mysterious than the others. Plus, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. If you knew me, you would know that I travel a lot. Sadly, it gets lonely without a female companion to keep things interesting." He quickly added, "When I say interesting, I mean a good conversation."

You giggle and say, "Nice catch."

Moru says, "Thank you. You are a wonderful dancer. You should be dancing up on the stage for all to see."

You blush and said, "Oh, no. I'm not that good."

Moru says, "You are being too modest. You know what if I didn't know better, I could have sworn that you were on a dance team or something."

You were just about to walk away from Moru when he says, "I'm sorry if I went to far. I just wanted to get to know you a little better."

You say, "That's okay, but you know a little too much about me. Why is that?"

Moru says, "I can not tell you that, but I can tell you that you shouldn't hide what you love to do."

You look away from Moru as he continued to say, "You shouldn't be afraid of hiding something from people that makes you the most happy."

You were about to say something to Moru when Jessica says, "Will Evany please come on to the stage. I repeat, Evany please come on to the stage."

You stood there for a bit when Moru said, "Go on. You'll do just fine." While he gave you a gentle push towards the stage.

You slowly made your way up to the stage and went by Becka, Tina, and Jessica. Tina says, "I told you, she would come back up here one of these days."

You smiled and asked, "What song are we dancing to and when is it going to play. Because If it doesn't star soon, I'm going to loss all of my courage."

Jessica says, "It will start in about one minute."

You asked, "What is the song?"

Suddenly, the song started to play. It was called 'Panic! In the Disco'. You girls started to do a lot of flips, spins, and jumps. When the song ended you girls froze in place for a little bit then bowed to the applauding crowd. You looked around the crowd trying to find Moru. When all of a sudden, the ceiling came down followed by some attacking ninjas. For some reason, Sasuke appeared by Jessica's side, Gaara appeared by Becka's side, and Kiba and Akamaru appeared by Tina's side. You thought *Those guys will make a perfect couples. If only they knew it.* So, you were fighting by yourself when suddenly a kunai came flying at your back while you were defending yourself. Jessica yells in a scared voice, "Evany look out!!!!!"

Before you could turn around, someone caught it. The person whispered, "Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you when I'm around."

You asked, "What brings you here, Itachi."

Itachi says, "To get my prize."

You asked, "Oh, what would that be?"

Itachi wrapped one arm around our waist and pulled you up against his chest. Then he says while whispering it in your ear, "You are my prize for convincing you to dance on the stage with your friends."

Your eyes go wide then you start to struggle to get away from Itachi. Your thoughts * I can't let him take me away or else he might find out my secret (which is that you really really like him, but he doesn't know that to your knowledge).* Itachi says while still whispering into your ear, "Don't worry, I won't be taking you with me today but sooner or later you will be coming with me."

With that said, he pulled you into the shadows, kissed your neck, and then he was gone. You stepped out of the shadows and took down two ninjas. The rest of the ninjas retreated. Naruto asked, "Why did they attack us when they knew we would kick their butts???"

You didn't tell any one about your run in with Itachi. You thought *I'll tell them tomorrow when Becka gets back from spending the night with Temari.* Kankuro came up to you and asked, "Are you alright?"

You said, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Kankuro said, "Because I saw some guy wrapping his arm around you. After a while, he pulled you into the shadows for a bit. Then you came out, but the guy didn't."

Sasuke looked up and asked, "What did the guy look like?"

You said, "It was your brother."

Sasuke asks, 'What did Itachi want Evany?"

You say, "Nothing right now, but he plans on getting it eventually."

Sasuke asks, "What does he plan on getting eventually?"

You blush a little and point at yourself. Sakura asked, "What would Itachi want with you, Evany?"

You say, "I don't know, but he said something about encouraging me so I would dance on stage and also said I was his prize for doing it!?!?" Your voice slowly got a little louder and more annoyed.

Tina says, "I told Moru that if he danced with you and encouraged you to dance on stage that his prize would be whatever he wanted."

You thoughts *That could explain why I felt the same way around Moru, as I do around Itachi.* You say out loud, "Well that explains somethings as to why Moru...Itachi knew about my love to dance."

Sasuke says, "That can't be just it. Evany did Itachi say or do anything else?"

You say, "I don't want to talk about it here for all to hear. How about Sasuke's group, Kiba's group, Gaara's group, and my group go some where more private." After while of walking, you added, "The reason I asked for your group to join us Gaara is because Becka feels comfortable around you, and she trusts your team. Don't complain Sasuke just be thankful that these guys are on our side."

Sauke stayed quiet. Once you guys got to Jessica, Becka, Tina, and your living room, you told everyone what happened to you from the dance with Itachi and the fight. Naruto says, "We know what happens during the fight but what happened in the shadows?" Everyone said yeah in agreement with Naruto.

You blushed and said, "That's a little personal for you guys to know."

Tina says, "Come on, there is now way something to personal could have happened in the shadows that you can't tell us?" You say, "Okay. He kissed me on the neck. Happy now?" while blushing like mad.  
Everyone except Gaara and Shino yelled, "What!?!?" Akamaru just barked really loudly.

Tina says, "Okay, that is a little too personal."

Sasuke says, "The only reason he would do that is if he is going to use you."

Jessica says, "Or that he is actually falling in love with her."

Sasuke says, "There is no way, Itachi doesn't have a heart. He killed our clan."

Becka says, "Well if Itachi uses my sister, I'll kill him."

Tina and Jessica said together, "So shall we."

Jessica went on to say, "No one will ever hurt our Flower."

Tina asked, "Where are the senses? I haven't seen one since we arrived."

Sakura says, "Don't worry they're around here some where. They are testing us to see how well we can take care of ourselves. They will only come out when there is a too big of a problem that we need help on."

Tina says, "Oh, but what about the guests? Are we being tested too?"

Sakura says, "A little bit, but you , Becka, Jessica, and Evany are being tested just like us because you girls were asked to join the tournament but turned it down. If I read the scrolls right that is the first time any on turned down the tournament."

Jessica says, "I told you, Evany, that even you could make it into a scroll of some kind of history. Now, all you have to do is make it into the scroll of peace making and you'll be golden for life."

You blushed. After talking with everyone for a while longer, you said, "I'm going to bed."

Jessica says, "I'm sleeping in your room to make sure Itachi doesn't try to take you while you are sleeping."

You smile at Jessica and say, "Okay."

You heard Sasuke mumble, "And she thinks I'm gay."  
Suddenly Sauske gets hit in the back of his head with Mr. Tree by Jessica. She says, "It's called concern for a friend. Who I might add is the person your brother is after. By the way, if someone you care about is in danger, you actually become stronger in order to save them. I have proved that when we were little."

Jessica got up and you two went in to your room to go to bed. You asked Jessica in sign language, "Why do you have a crush on him still?"

She hand signalled back, "One he is cute, two he's a good fighter, three he can be nice when he wants to be, and four he is really fun to mess around with.

You and Jessica burst into laughter.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Becka's P.O.V.)

You ask, "Do you still want me to come over to your room to spend the night, Temari?"

Temari says, "Sure. If you think that Evany will still be safe here with just Jessica and Tina."

You say, "I know she'll be just fine. Plus, she is never really alone." Suddenly the room got a little dark as your chakra went to work on making shadow guardians.

So you, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara went to their room. You went into Temari's room and changed into your pajamas. Kankuro yells, "Becka, Gaara wants to talk to you. He is on the roof?"

You grabbed you cloak and went by Gaara. You ask him, "What do you need, Gaara?

He asks, "Why did you kiss me?"

You say, "Because I think you are cute. Why?"

Gaara says, "Because most people fear me for what I did in the past, what I may do in the future, and what I am."

You say, "Well I don't really care what happened in the past. I care what happens now. Okay?"  
Gaara asks, "But why do you care about me?"

You say, "Because it's not fun when someone treats you differently just from what you do. Then they hold it against you for the rest of your life. That happened to Evany, Jessica, Tina, and I when we did something together. Then everyone started to call us by different names and treated us a different way. We didn't like it when people did it to us, so why should we do it to others. That's why I think you are so interesting, and why I want to be your friend."

Gaara stared at you for a while before something pulled you towards him. You looked behind just in time to see some sand going back down on the roof. Gaara wrapped his arms around you. Gaara says, "Please just let me hold you just a little longer."

You wrapped your arms around Gaara giving him a hug in return for hi giving one to you. After a while, Gaara took something out of his pocket and held it out to you. You took and saw it was a red ribbon with a locket in the middle. You asked, "What's in the locket?"

Gaara says, "Some of my sand, so whenever you're in trouble open and I'll come to you. After words, I'll add more to the locket for when you need it again."

You kissed Gaara on the cheek and said, "Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you."

Gaara said, "No problem" while looking away.

Gaara grabbed the necklace and helped you put it on. He then says, "You better go inside before you catch a cold."

You say, "If you don't mind, I'd rather stay out here with you."

Gaara says, "Fine as long as you put on some clothes instead of wearing those pajamas. It's going to get cold out tonight."

You nod your head, went back inside, changed clothing while telling Temari that you were going to stay by Gaara ,and went back on the roof. You fell asleep in Gaara's arms, all the while Gaara is smiling.

(Tina's P.O.V.)

You were sitting by Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino. You were relaxed, while talking to them. Hinata asked shyly, "Why are you so relaxed? Aren't you worried about someone getting Evany while someone else pins you down?"

Before you could answer her, someone wraps their arms around you. You instantly got out of the person's arms, turned around, and kicked. Well, the person was Kankuro, and you kicked him in the balls. You yell, "Perv."

Shino says, "Well, now we know that Tina's best ability is kicking."

You say, "Duh. Haven't you noticed?"

Kiba says, "We don't know that because you've never kicked someone in the balls without looking with us around."

You say, "Sorry, but it's mainly a reaction for defence or when I'm mad."

Kankuro says, "Next time, I'll tell you I'm behind you, and that I'm going to wrap my arms around you."

You say, "You can go behind me, but if your wrap your arms around me, I'll kick you again."

With that said, you told everyone that they should go to their rooms. You let them out, locked the door, and went to bed.

~Next Day~

(Your P.O.V.)

You woke up with the smell of french toast. Jessica says in her sleep, "Get back here you so I can...."

You went over to Jessica and say, "Nh.'

Jessica says, "I'm going to get you..."

You silently laugh to yourself. Once you are under control, you say, "Wake up, Jessica."

She didn't do anything. Then you say loudly, "Jessica wake up I think Sasuke is making breakfast for us in our kitchen."

She yells while jumping up, "I'll kill him if he is!!!"

You and Jessica slowly opens the door and went into the kitchen. What you girls saw shocked you to bits. Becka was in an apron helping Tina make breakfast. Jessica yells, "Has the world gone mad!?!?!"

Becka says, "No, I thought that after what happened to Evany yesterday I thought I should do something nice for her. I asked Tina to help me, and she agreed."

You said, "That was very nice of you guys."

You, Jessica, Becka, and Tina sat down and ate breakfast together, got ready, and went to the tournament. Kiba's group, Gaara's group, and Naruo's group sat by your group. Suddenly there was a blinding light from the fighters.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (countinue)

When the light died down, you looked at Jessica, Tina, and Becka and said, "You guys have ears and a tail of an animal. Jessica, you have tiger ears and tail, Tina, you have dog ears and tail, and Becka, you have wolf ears and tail!"

Becka yells, "You have cat ears and tail, Evany!"

Jessica yells, "What...!" Before Tina quickly covers her mouth.

You put your hands on your head and felt your ears. Your eyes go wide then you closed them and counted to ten.

Becka says, "Let's go back to our room before we start freaking out."

You girls sprinted back to your room and went inside. Jessica asks loudly, "How did this happen?"

You say, "Probably during the blinding light. We need to find out who did this and make them turn us back." You have white ears and tail, Jessica has orange and black tiger tail and ears, Becka has gray wolf ears and tail, and Tina has blond dog ears and tail.

There was a knock on the door and Tina asks, "Who is it?"

Sasuke says, "Open up."

Jessica yells, "Come back later!"

He yells back, "No. Now open the door!"

Becka says, "You heard Jessica now leave."

You girls watched as sand came under the door and unlocks the door. The door opens before any of you could stop it. Naruto asks, "What happened to you?? You suddenly left the....... WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?"

You say, "We don't know. One second we look normal and the next we have animal tails and ears."

Sasuke says, "It's an improvement for her (Jessica)."

Jessica tackle Sasuke to the ground and says, "I'll hurt you really bad if you say that again and if you don't take that back."

Sasuke reaches up and starts rubbing Jessica's left ear with his right hand. Jessica asked out loud, "What are... Puuurrrr."

Sasuke smiles and says, "Looks like you can't finish your sentence."

Jessica glares at Sasuke but continues to pur and relax. Jessica says, "If you...pur...don't stop soon...pur...I'll kill you...pur."

Sasuke says, "I would like to see you try."

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You pushed Sasuke away from you. From training Sasuke followed in pursued, you took out Mr. Tree, hit his hand away, and then his head. Sasuke gave you and evil glare. You say, "You are going to have to catch me."

You ran out of the room then outside. Sasuke followed like last time but this time he stayed close behind you because he didn't know if you were able to run faster now that you were part tiger. Sasuke finally jumped at you, but you twisted out of reach and then pinned him down. Sasuke says, "Get off of me."

You say, "Make me."

Suddenly, Sasuke's lips were against yours. You blushed like mad while Sasuke says, "I owed you that."

After a while of silence he added, "I think you look pretty with and without the tiger ears and tail. Plus, you really do act like a tiger."

*You blushed even redder. You tried to get off of Sasuke, but he just pulled you back towards him. You say, "Sasuke let go of me...Please?"

Sasuke was quiet for a little bit before saying, "Not just yet."

Suddenly, you two hared a twig snap. You two both got on to your feet, just to be safe, you smacked Sasuke's head twice and said, "Never do that again, you jerk."

Sasuke says, "I only did it to get you embarrassed and for paying you back."

You say, "I'll show you pay back." and lunged at Sasuke, pinned him, and then scratched one light, small line on his right cheek.

Sasuke pushes you off by hitting you in the stomach. Before you could get him for it, Orochimaru walks into view with a huge smug smile on his face. He asked, "How is my new body and pet doing?"

Sasuke yells, "For the last time, I'm not giving you my body!"

Both of you yell together, "What do you mean by pet!!!!!"

Orochimaru smugged smile gets bigger as he said, "I decided that, since you two like each other so much, I should keep you my dear as my pet, while I have his body as my own."

You looked at Sasuke and asked, "Truce?"

Sasuke says, "Truce."

With that, you and Sasuke attacked Orochimaru. You two really beat the crude out of him. Before Orochimaru could bite Sasuke's neck, you whacked him on the forhead with Mr. Tree. Sasuke says, "For once, I'm happy to see that fan."

Orochimaru got away but not before you did a tracking jutsu on him while Sasuke gave him some serious injures. You say, "Well everyone was right. We do make a good team. Next time I see him I'll kill him."

Sasuke nodded his head to agree with you. Sasuke says, "We better head back. What do you think the others will say when they see the state we are in?"

You say, Sakura will try and kill me. Naruto, Tina, and Becka will freak out. Evany will try and heal our wounds. Everyone else will just stare. Hinata will probable ask what happened."

Sasuke nods his head. When you got back, everyone did as you thought they would. Evany healed yours and Sasuke's wounds in a blink of an eye. You told everyone what happened except for the kiss.

(Tina's P.O.V.)

You watched Sasuke and Jessica run towards the forest. Becka asks, "When do you guys think the love birds will be coming back."

Sakura says, "Don't know but when they do they'll need a healer."

You say, "No need to get one. We have a healer among us."

Naruto suddenly falls out of a tall tree, gets a cut on his head, and says, "Well who are they because I need someone to heal my head."

Evany walks up to Naruto, took out some water for her water bottle, and healed his wounds. Naruto says, "Wooo, that was so cool. I didn't know you could heal people like this?"

Kiba asked, "Didn't you pay attention to the battle when Itachi and Evany were fighting that guy?"

Naruto says, "I watched the fight but after that I lost interest in what was going on."

Sakura said, "Maybe you need a new brain. One that tells you to pay attention on what's going on. That way if someone attacks you, you'll have a better chance of winning."

Naruto doesn't look at Sakura but says, "But that's boring, I like to have a challenge when I go against someone."

Sakura just shock her head while smiling. Evany says, "But by paying attention you possible get a chance on what to expect for instants, I can make this water heal you but then I could use it to make you sick." Naruto nodded his head seriously as if he got it and pay attention more.

You looked around and saw Becka talking to Gaara. You walked over to them and asked, "What about kissing?"

Gaara looked at you weird while Becka broke out laughing. When she got her laughter under control, she says, "We were talking about fighting tactics. I have no idea how you got kissing from, but you are a super random person."

Tina says, "I got the kissing part from someone in this groups head."

Everyone stood there stunned but then you, Becka, and Evany broke out laughing even harder. You say, "It was a joke everyone."

Everyone laughed. Suddenly, someone picked you up and twirled you around. When the person put you down, you turned around and kicked. Kiba caught you leg, but then you used your other leg to kick him in the head and made a direct hit. You say, "I'm sorry Kiba. It was just a reaction."

Kiba says,"That's okay."

Suddenly Jessica and Sasuke came into the room all bloody, cut, and bruised. Evany quickly went to work on healing them. After they were healed, they explained what happened to get them all wounded. You say, "I think you to should become a couple."

Sasuke and Jessica looked at you evilly, but before they could say any thing, you added, "You two need to face the facts. You two bug each other nuts, kick people's basses without your basses getting kicked, and some people are trying to get you two to stay together. So why don't you two save a lot of people some trouble and become a dang couple already."

Jessica and Sasuke looked at each other the said, "NO!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 (continue)

When the light died down, you looked at Jessica, Tina, and Becka and said, "You guys have ears and a tail of an animal. Jessica, you have tiger ears and tail, Tina, you have dog ears and tail, and Becka, you have wolf ears and tail!"

Becka yells, "You have cat ears and tail, Evany!"

Jessica yells, "What...!" Before Tina quickly covers her mouth.

You put your hands on your head and felt your ears. Your eyes go wide then you closed them and counted to ten.

Becka says, "Let's go back to our room before we start freaking out."

You girls sprinted back to your room and went inside. Jessica asks loudly, "How did this happen?"

You say, "Probably during the blinding light. We need to find out who did this and make them turn us back." You have white ears and tail, Jessica has orange and black tiger tail and ears, Becka has gray wolf ears and tail, and Tina has blond dog ears and tail.

There was a knock on the door and Tina asks, "Who is it?"

Sasuke says, "Open up."

Jessica yells, "Come back later!"

He yells back, "No. Now open the door!"

Becka says, "You heard Jessica now leave."

You girls watched as sand came under the door and unlocks the door. The door opens before any of you could stop it. Naruto asks, "What happened to you? You suddenly left the... WHAT IS GOING ON!"

You say, "We don't know. One second we look normal and the next we have animal tails and ears."

Sasuke says, "It's an improvement for her (Jessica)."

Jessica tackle Sasuke to the ground and says, "I'll hurt you really bad if you say that again and if you don't take that back."

Sasuke reaches up and starts rubbing Jessica's left ear with his right hand. Jessica asked out loud, "What are... Puuurrrr."

Sasuke smiles and says, "Looks like you can't finish your sentence."

Jessica glares at Sasuke but continues to pur and relaxes. Jessica says, "If you...pur...don't stop soon...pur...I'll kill you...pur."

Sasuke says, "I would like to see you try."

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You pushed Sasuke away from you. From training Sasuke followed in pursued, you took out Mr. Tree; hit his hand away, and then his head. Sasuke gave you and evil glare. You say, "You are going to have to catch me."

You ran out of the room then outside. Sasuke followed like last time but this time he stayed close behind you because he didn't know if you were able to run faster now that you were part tiger. Sasuke finally jumped at you, but you twisted out of reach and then pinned him down. Sasuke says, "Get off of me."

You say, "Make me."

Suddenly, Sasuke's lips were against yours. You blushed like mad while Sasuke says, "I owed you that."

After a while of silence he added, "I think you look pretty with and without the tiger ears and tail. Plus, you really do act like a tiger."

*You blushed even redder. You tried to get off of Sasuke, but he just pulled you back towards him. You say, "Sasuke let go of me...Please?"

Sasuke was quiet for a little bit before saying, "Not just yet."

Suddenly, you two hared a twig snap. You two both got on to your feet, just to be safe, you smacked Sasuke's head twice and said, "Never do that again, you jerk."

Sasuke says, "I only did it to get you embarrassed and for paying you back."

You say, "I'll show you pay back." and lunged at Sasuke, pinned him, and then scratched one light, small line on his right cheek.

Sasuke pushes you off by hitting you in the stomach. Before you could get him for it, Orochimaru walks into view with a huge smug smile on his face. He asked, "How is my new body and pet doing?"

Sasuke yells, "For the last time, I'm not giving you my body!"

Both of you yell together, "What do you mean by pet!"

Orochimaru smuggled smile gets bigger as he said, "I decided that, since you two like each other so much, I should keep you my dear as my pet, while I have his body as my own."

You looked at Sasuke and asked, "Truce?"

Sasuke says, "Truce."

With that, you and Sasuke attacked Orochimaru. You two really beat the crude out of him. Before Orochimaru could bite Sasuke's neck, you whacked him on the forehead with Mr. Tree. Sasuke says, "For once, I'm happy to see that fan."

Orochimaru got away but not before you did a tracking jutsu on him while Sasuke gave him some serious injuries. You say, "Well everyone was right. We do make a good team. Next time I see him I'll kill him."

Sasuke nodded his head to agree with you. Sasuke says, "We better head back. What do you think the others will say when they see the state we are in?"

You say, "Sakura will try and kill me. Naruto, Tina, and Becka will freak out. Evany will try and heal our wounds. Everyone else will just stare. Hinata will probable ask what happened."

Sasuke nods his head. When you got back, everyone did as you thought they would. Evany healed yours and Sasuke's wounds in a blink of an eye. You told everyone what happened except for the kiss.

(Tina's P.O.V.)

You watched Sasuke and Jessica run towards the forest. Becka asks, "When do you guys think the love birds will be coming back."

Sakura says, "Don't know but when they do they'll need a healer."

You say, "No need to get one. We have a healer among us."

Naruto suddenly falls out of a tall tree, gets a cut on his head, and says, "Well who is he, because I need someone to heal my head."

Evany walks up to Naruto, took out some water for her water bottle, and healed his wounds. Naruto says, "Woo that was so cool. I didn't know you could heal people like this?"

Kiba asked, "Didn't you pay attention to the battle when Itachi and Evany were fighting that guy?"

Naruto says, "I watched the fight but after that I lost interest in what was going on."

Sakura said, "Maybe you need a new brain. One that tells you to pay attention on what's going on. That way if someone attacks you, you'll have a better chance of winning."

Naruto doesn't look at Sakura but says, "But that's boring, I like to have a challenge when I go against someone."

Sakura just shook her head while smiling. Evany says, "But by paying attention you possible get a chance on what to expect for instants, I can make this water heal you but then I could use it to make you sick." Naruto nodded his head seriously as if he got it and pay attention more.

You looked around and saw Becka talking to Gaara. You walked over to them and asked, "What about kissing?"

Gaara looked at you weird while Becka broke out laughing. When she got her laughter under control, she says, "We were talking about fighting tactics. I have no idea how you got kissing from, but you are a super random person."

Tina says, "I got the kissing part from someone in this groups head."

Everyone stood there stunned but then you, Becka, and Evany broke out laughing even harder. You say, "It was a joke everyone."

Everyone laughed. Suddenly, someone picked you up and twirled you around. When the person put you down, you turned around and kicked. Kiba caught you leg, but then you used your other leg to kick him in the head and made a direct hit. You say, "I'm sorry Kiba. It was just a reaction."

Kiba says, "That's okay."

Suddenly Jessica and Sasuke came into the room all bloody, cut, and bruised. Evany quickly went to work on healing them. After they were healed, they explained what happened to get them all wounded. You say, "I think you to should become a couple."

Sasuke and Jessica looked at you evilly, but before they could say anything, you added, "You two need to face the facts. You two bug each other nuts, kick people's basses without your basses getting kicked, and some people are trying to get you two to stay together. So why don't you two save a lot of people some trouble and become a dang couple already."

Jessica and Sasuke looked at each other the said, "NO!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

(Your P.O.V.)  
Jessica sat on the couch with Sasuke next to her. Gaara was leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around Becka's waist. Tina was sitting in Kiba's lap with Akamaru in her lap. Hinata was holding Shino's hand as they sat on the floor. Sakura had Naruto's head in her lap stroking his hair gently. You thought *Those guys better become couples soon or else I'm going to go crazy. Seeing these guys like this makes me feel left out. More left out than them coming up without telling me and leaving me behind or out of something. Dang nab it if I keep watching them and thinking of this I'm going to cry.*

You turned to leave when Jessica went up to you and asked, "What's wrong Evany?"

You say, "Nothing" and went into your room. Jessica looks at the others then follows after you with Hinata, Sakura, Becka, and Tina were right behind her. When they got into your room, Becka says, "There is to something wrong, Evany, because you look like you are going to cry."

You smiled weakly and said sadly, "It's just I feel left out when you girls are doing things without me and now that you girls are with someone you possible like or even love makes me feel total left out of one more thing that I can't do."

You started to cry and the girls huddled around you, while Hinata says in a comforting voice, "It's okay Evany you'll find someone soon."

You say while whipping the tears away with Tina's handkerchief, "That's just it. I do like someone, but I can't go with him because one, people don't like him two, he is bad. Even though I know this I still have feelings for him."

Sakura says, "Maybe we could change that."

Becka says quickly, "We already know who Evany likes even though she doesn't like doesn't tell anyone."

Tina asks, "How do you think we are going to change this dude from bad to good for everyone to trust him so he can be with Evany."

Sakura says, "I read that if this bad person let's this curse called Live or Die jutsu on him, it will make sure he can't do anything bad unless to protect people. If he kills or badly hurts someone for a reason he won't die. That way Evany and he can live and be together."

You say, "That would be wonderful but there are a certain few that will never be alright with this now and after he turns good. Plus, I think he would much rather me to go be like him than for him to change to be width me."

Sakura says, "Okay. I think we should have a girl's only slumber part in order to cheer you up, Evany."

Everyone agreed. They showed the boys out, invite Temari, got a few things from their rooms, and went into the living room of our (Tina, you, Becka, and Jessica). Temari asked, "What movie should we watch Evany?"

You thought about it for a little bit then said, "We should watch How the Missing Nin Stole X-mas." Temari puts the movie in and everyone watched the movie.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You went into your room after watching the movie for a while to grab your blanket. You saw Sasuke sitting on your bed. Before you could say anything Sasuke holds out one of his hands which have a box while saying, "This is for you."

You took the box and opened it. Inside was a dark blue ribbon with a big bell on it. You say, "It's beautiful Sasuke. Thank you!" while giving him a hug."

Sasuke took the ribbon out and tied it on your tail. You move your tail back and forth making a jingle sound. You jumped for joy and hugged Sasuke again this time he hugged you back which made you smile even bigger. You say, "I better get back in there before they came in here and asking a million questions."

Sasuke nods his head but before he left, you say, "Thanks again Sasuke. I never knew you cared about other people."

Sasuke turns around waves to you good bye blushing and say, "I have always cared. I just never showed it until now."

You waved good bye smiling, grabbed your blanket, and joined the other girls. Evany pulled you a side after a while and she said, "Let me guess. Sasuke gave you the bell," you blushed deeper.

You say, "How did you know?"

Evany smiles and says, "I gave him an idea or two, while you were hiding from him before the party."

You say, "What!"

Evany says, "I thought that he would like to have a little help in choosing something for you in the near future."

You stared at her dump founded for a bit before saying, "You know he was going to do this. You knew he liked me!"

Evany says, "He pays more attention to you than anyone else that is female. He tolerates you better than Naruto. Plus as we told you a thousand times, you two like each other, even though you two don't really like to show it. So, I'm very pleased that you two are finally a couple."

Before you could say anything to object, Evany says, "Just try it out for a bit for me."

You signed and say, "Fine but only for a bit."

Evany smiled, gave you a huge and said, "Thank you."

You two joined the other girls, ate some hamburgers with fries, and then played the game what nin or ninja is I. Everyone was having a blast.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

You were running through the forest and heading to your room when Sasuke tackled you. You rolled over and tried to get him off of you but sadly you failed. Sasuke stares down at you and says, "Give me back my boxer shorts."

You say, "No. I like sleeping in boxers because their comfortable and I can't just go into a store and get them. So, I grabbed one pair from you. What's the deal you have about twenty with you still? I only took one. Plus, I like smiley faces too."

Sasuke's face went red with embarrassment. He then says, "Just give me back my boxer shorts."

You say, "No."

Sasuke and you just stared at each other in silence. You were about to say something when Sasuke's lips were on yours. You at first just lied there shocked, then after a while, you started to kiss back. You two broke apart to catch our breathes. You two started to kiss more passionately and deeper with each kiss. Then Sasuke licked your lower lip to ask permission to enter, and you let him in. You also started to French kiss Sasuke back. After a while of Sasuke exploring your mouth as well as you exploring his mouth, he started to kiss where your shoulder and neck meet. You moaned because of how much pleasure you were getting from him. You hadn't notice Sasuke's hands moving down until they were massaging your stomach but under your shirt. Sasuke slowly takes off your shirt and throws it off to the side. You two start to kiss each other again. Without your knowledge you two were naked. Sasuke looked at you, and you nodded your head. In a quick movement Sasuke entered you. You were going to scream, but Sasuke quickly claimed your lips. This goes on for about an hour before Sasuke comes in you while you moaned out his name. Sasuke gets off of you and lies on his back next to you. After a while of you two catching your breathes, you rolled over, so your head was resting against Sasuke's chest. He wraps his arms around you, while you put up an invisible shield to protect and make you two invisible with your chakra. Sasuke then uses his chakra to make a blanket cover you two. Then you two closed your eyes and fell asleep."

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

You were in your room writing a letter to your mom when you heard Naruto knocking on your door, and he asked, "Sakura, I'm going to get some ramen, would you like some?"

You say, "Yes, please."

He says, "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit."

Shortly after wards Naruto comes back with the ramen, you and Naruto sat down and ate the ramen. You ask, "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto says, "He went after Jessica because she took something of his, and he wanted it back."

You laughed and said, "I wondered what Jessica took this time. They'll be gone all night most likely. So, what do you want to do, Naruto?"

Naruto says, "Why don't we watch a scary movie."

You say, "No. How about we play a game of some kind?"

So you and Naruto try to figure out a game to play. Once you two choice a game, you two played for about an hour before getting ready for bed. But before you could fall asleep, Naruto came in and laid his head on your stomach. Your face turned red with embarrassment. You say, "Naruto get off of me," while you try to get him off.

You notice that he looked as if he had fox ears. When he looked at you lie didn't really look like Naruto. He says, "I'm Kyuubi, the nine tails fox which in habits Naruto. He has let me be free for a while as long as I don't kill, hurt, or destroy anything. Since it is dark, I've decided to lay by you and lay by head on you."

You say, "Okay, but you can't lay on me. Now, get off."

Kyuubi just wrapped his around your arms and waist. Then he said, "No, I won't get off besides I like to lay on some pretty woman, and you by far are the most beautiful that I have seen. Now quit struggling and go to sleep before I'll lie on top of you."

You stopped struggling and said, "If you touch me in any way, I'll kill you."

Kyuubi laughed at what you said in a mocking way, before he said, "Stubborn girl I like that. But if you don't go to sleep, I'll start doing something that will eventually make you exposited. It will most likely take a long time to do…"

You yell, "Fine! But stop moving your hands around before I really get mad!"

With that, you and Kyuubi went to sleep.

(Tina's P.O.V.)

You started on the baass project. It didn't takes too long since all you had to do was talk to the Hokage, tell him about Evany's problem, and to come up with a solution to it, but the problem was if certain peoples had to agree or follow the rules. You were about to go find Jessica, to tell her that all that was needed yet to be done, and the steps needed to be taken. Before you could go look for Jessica, Kiba appeared in front of you, picked you up, and started to run towards the mountains. All the while, you were struggling to try to get out of his arms. Finally he put you down, but he wouldn't let go of you for fear that you would kick him. Kiba says, "Please don't kick me. I just wanted to give you something while we were alone, okay?"

You relax a little bit and said, "Okay, but if you don't let go of me soon I may change my mine. This feels very uncomfortable. Thank you."

Kiba quickly let go of you. You turned around to face him, and he held out a wrapped box. You took the book, unwrapped it, and opened it. You gasped in awe for what you saw. Inside the box was a pair of silver earrings that had a dog shaped emerald. You took out the earrings from your dog ears and quickly put them on. You gave Kiba a huge hug and said, "Thank you so much. I love them."

Kiba hugged you back when you to start to head home you hoped on to his back, while saying, "You brought me here, so you can give me a piggy back ride back."

Kiba smiled as he carried you. You were coming up to your room. When suddenly, Kiba goes into his room instead. You asked, "Why are you bringing me into your room?"

Kiba says, "Because Akamaru has a present for you."

You said, "Oh."

Akamaru came over and held a wrapped present to you. You took it and opened it. Inside was a four caret topaz sliver ring. It fit your middle finger perfectly. You asked, "How did he?"

Kiba said, "I gave him only a certain amount of money for him to spend, and he got this."

You said, "Ooohh. Thank you Akumara, it's beautiful."

You kissed Akamaru on his forehead and kissed Kiba on the cheek before leaving. You went back to your room, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

(Becka's P.O.V.)

You were looking at what was could be done for those who had a bad temper both for girls and boys. When suddenly, sand engulfed you and dragged down. When the sands finally released you, you where in a cave next to the ocean. You looked around and said, "What the hell is going on?"

You saw movement out of the corner of your eye. Quick as a flash, you pushed the person down and pinned him. Your legs wrapped around his waist and his hands pined above his head. The person says, "Ooh. I didn't think you would want to do this, Becka."

You say, "Gaara, you jerk. You scared me." As you quickly got off of him, while saying this. Gaara sat up and gave you a hug. You ask, after a while, "What did you want Mr. Sandman?"

Gaara says, "I wanted to be with you with no one near us. So we are all alone." Gaara gives an evil grin while saying this.

You quickly got up and said, "Ooohh, no. We are not doing that so don't you get any ideas! Or…"

Gaara disappeared then appeared behind you and wrapped his arms around your waste. He says, whispering in your ear, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do that or go that far unless you want to."

You relax into Gaara's arms and put your head on his shoulder. Gaara asked, "Becka are you scared of Shukaku when he comes out?"

You say, "No, I just think it makes you look hot as always but creep and when I say creep about you and Shukaku I mean it is no bigger than an ant's head. Why do you ask?"

Gaara smiled and said, "Because Shukaku would like to meet you in person."

You say, "Sweet, I finally get to meet the big bass dude."

Gaara broke out laughing, while you just get all excited and smile proudly. Gaara said when he got the laughing under control, "Okay I'm letting him out now."

You turned around and looked at Shukaku. You just stood there staring at him. Until, Shukaku asked, "What? What's wrong?"

You suddenly said, "You're so huge. Could you carry me on your head without me falling off?"

Shukaku just laughed while bending down so you could jump on top of his head. Shukaku started to walk around. You laughed then yelled, "I'm riding on a giant raccoon. Shukaku can you start running around instead of walking?"

Shukaku laughed and said, "Grab hold of my sand fur and hang on tight."

You did so and started to laugh. Every now and then you shouted with joy. Finally it was getting dark, you tell Shukaku that you needed to get back and get some sleep in order to start the baass project. Shukaku put you down and let Gaara take control once more. Before you could start walking back to the hotel, Gaara wrapped his arm around your waist and had his sand wrap around the two of you. When the sand disappeared, you two were in your room. You say in a pout, "Next time warn me before you do that. So, I don't use my reflex and accidently hurt you."

Gaara just smiled and gave you a hug. You gave him one in return. Then you said good night, while he disappeared once more. You fell asleep instantly.

(Your P.O.V.)

You got ready to go to bed. But instead of going to sleep right away, you decide to watch some television. When you walked out of your room and into the living room, you heard some noises which meant that the TV. was on. You thought *That's strange I know no one is home besides me. Who can it be?* You walked very quietly and quickly to the TV, looked over to the couch, saw who it was, and asked loudly behind the person, "What cha watching?"

The person didn't jump but instead he grabbed you shoulders, Pulled you over the couch, and into his lap. Before you could get off him, he wrapped his arms around your waist that you couldn't get away. He says, "Stop struggling. I don't want to hurt you."

Before you could answer him, he kissed you. After sometime he pulled away so you to could breath, you asked, "Itachi why..."

He recaptured your lips. When he once again pulled away, he said, "I want you near me so I can hold and kiss you."

Before you could say anything, Itachi moves once of his hands to push your head against his chest and started to pet you like he did that one night. You relaxed and just lied there. After a while, you started to pur like a kitten because you liked how he was petting you. He smiled and said, "Do you like that kitten? Would you like to continue?"

You nodded your head yes while turning your head a little bit so he would scratch behind your ear. He just smiled more as he complied with what you wanted. After a while, he started to rob your lower back which made you pur even louder. About an hour later, he stopped petting you and just held you. You two just watched some TV for a while before you got up quickly, so Itachi's hold couldn't tighten, and went into your room. Itachi got up and followed you. You turned around and said, "I'm going to bed. You don't need to follow me."

Itachi picked you up bridle style and put you in your bed. He sat down and started petting you. You say while purring a bit, "You don't need to do this. What are you? ..."

Itachi said, "I'm staying until dawn whether you're awake or asleep. Now rest, you may have a long day tomorrow, and I don't want you to get hurt."

So, you let him stay and pet you to sleep. Even though you did want him there last night was the blanket impression of where he lied. You blushed, when you remembered, what Itachi said he wanted you. You said to yourself, "Well he is going to have to try and get me because I'm not going down that easily."

Then you heard in your head, "Good that is just going to make things more interesting for me and fun. Try all you want, but I know you can't resist me. You'll be doing is denying what you want."*

You say out loud, "I can do what I want thank you. You don't know me. Get out of my head this instant. Mister Red Eyes."

Itachi said while chuckling, "I'll never leave you, Kitten. Call my name in your mind, and I'll answer your call."

Making sure he wasn't in your head any more. You muttered, "Like that will ever happen any time soon."

You heard a soft chuckle. You yelled in your head, "I said out and I mean it!"


	13. Please READ

Author's Note: I thought I would let anyone who reads To Love or To Detest that I would be rereading my story and maybe changing some things from the chapters. I'll let you know when have changed the chapters.


End file.
